1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a touch panel and a fabricating method thereof utilizing screen printing processes to form a patterned sensing pad layer, a patterned insulating layer, and a patterned bridge line layer of the touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present consumer electronic product market, touch panels have been widely applied in portable electronic products such as mobile phone, global positioning system (GPS), digital media player, and the touch panels act as human machine interface (HMI). Since the demands of the present consumer electronic products tend to be light in weight, thin in profile and short in size, the idea of replacing the conventional input devices such as keyboard and mouse with the touch panels could effectively reduce the size of the electronic devices; therefore, the touch panels have become one of the key components in the present consumer electronic product market.
Nowadays, the touch panels are classified into resistance/contact touch panels and capacitive touch panels by their differences in touch sensing methods. The capacitive touch panels are the mainstream of the present touch panel market. The sensing pads, and the film layers such as the insulating layer and the bridge line of the conventional capacitive touch panels are respectively formed using a photolithography process, so that the manufacturing process is expensive and the high manufacturing cost ultimately affects the popularity of the capacitive touch panels.